


Hidden Names and Family Secrets

by Dawnsmorning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Blood and Torture, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nice Peter, Pack Mom Melissa McCall, Rebuilding the Hale House, Suggestive Themes, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnsmorning/pseuds/Dawnsmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A young woman’s life is turned upside down when the truth of who she is might be a lie. She now has to run for her life as it keeps getting closer and closer to ending. She swears to find out who she truly is and why her life keeps getting threatened. With the help of her sister she finds where her past begins and make’s her way there. Cashing in her college fund and savings she risk’s it all to find the truth. Once there she comes face to face with a father she hadn't know she lost and a cousin who wants nothing to do with her. After learning the truth behind the tragedy that was once her life she is faced with the choice to stay or walk away. And when the life she was forced to run from catches up with her she has less time to pick then she thought. Will she finally get to embrace a family that cares and a love that’s true or will she die still trapped in a lie.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time at fanfiction. Hope you enjoy. Check out my website for trailers and other cool stuff. www.mytrueinsanity.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Guys have not forgotten you all. I am re-posting this revised story with some added stuff. Thank You all who read it.

May 4, 2014,

 

Dear Dairy,

Why is it that just when life seems to be going your way and everything is perfect something will come along and mess everything up. Take today for example, this was supposed to be a breeze week before school lets out for summer but no Ms. Gilbert thought that we all needed one more pop quiz. It’s not like I didn’t already have a great grade in the class I mean I have to if I want to stay on the cheer squad. Fine whatever I took the stupid quiz and was done with it and now I can spend the rest of the week with Connor. I still have a hard time believing he pick me over Jennifer but then again she is a little bit of old news. I have got to remember to thank Jamie for suggesting those self-defense classes. Well Got to go Connors coming to get me in an hour got to get ready. 


	2. The Sisters

It started out just like every other day. The birds were annoying as hell waking me up and the ungodly hour of 5 am, sometimes I think the birds do it on purpose like their sole existence lies in the job of destroying lazy mornings, I took my shower then had about 5 cups of coffee. Since there was no school today I thought I’d go easy on the coffee. I had just sat down on my comfy chair when my sister walks into my room.

“Dam it all” She exclaims as she flops down my bed.

“What is it?” I glance at the clock on the TV. “Hey aren’t you late for work it past 7.”

“Yeah well I would have been on time if David hadn’t called me well I was on the bus and basically told me not to bother coming in ‘as my employment with their restaurant was terminated.’” She rolls her eyes.

“Wait so he fired you like a teenage boy over the phone?”

“Yeah and you want to know the best part…..” She says narrowing her eyes.

“Ok don’t keep me in suspense what?”

“Emily got a raise. Kevin called me right after they were told I wasn’t working there anymore.”

“Holy Shit, so you’re telling me Fake Blonde, big tits, can’t even tell you the difference between a hot dog and a corn dog is now the day manager.”

“Yep and now I’m out of a job and have to spend hours and hours on the damn computer trying to turn in just one application since just one will take all day. God what happened to the good days where all you needed what a resume and a paper applicantion that you got at the place and you were seen within a week. Now it’s all Computers.” She lets out a huff of air and pushes herself off the bed.

“Ha-ha, Ok Grandma” I laugh at her. All of a sudden I’m hit with a pillow.

“Oh shut up” She says as she walks into the walkthrough bathroom that we share, slamming her bedroom door shut on her side.

This was the first time in her life that Jamie has ever been fired from something. She was so hard working and passionate about whatever she does its hard to believe she could get fired. I remember when we were younger she would always be the one who kept us on task. I on the other hand would find any excuse in the book not to do what I was supposed to.

See here’s the thing with my parents, well their good parents, they tend to not be here most of the time. My father is in the executive world or so my mother tells us. He goes around to companies and helps turn them in to corporations. This means that he could be gone from anywhere from 4 days to 4 weeks. My mother travels to medical facilities and donates her time and expertise as a Nonprofit Doctor, so it’s mostly my sister and I on our own. I tease my sister a lot by calling her mom but all joking aside she really is the only mom I really had. We are only 2 years apart but sometimes when I look in her eyes it feels like a bigger gap.

I get up off my chair and place my book on the bed. I was planning on going out with Connor today but I feel like a sister bonding and wallowing day was more important then listening to my boyfriend go on and on about football. I pick up the phone by my bed and dial Connors number.

“Sup” I roll my eyes at his greeting. Sometimes I wonder what I see in Connor. Then I remember the way he looks in his jersey and all is right with the world.

“Hey sweetie, Look I hate to do this on such short notice but I need to hold an emergency Sister night. Jamie lost her job to blowup Barbie.”

“But babe I need someone on the stands shouting for me…o wait babe” I look at the phone as the phone goes silent, “Hey babe you there.”

“Yeah Wh..”

“Never mind have your girl day or whatever. Jennifer said she would wear my jersey; see ya later, got to go boys are getting restless.” And with that the phone line went dead.

For a minute I saw nothing but red. Jennifer that conniving little bitch she has just been waiting for the moment she could sweep in and slobber all over what was mine. Ever since middle school when she started getting noticed by guys she was the number one on everyone’s must do list. But then high school came and I lost all my baby fat and Jamie and I had started self defense classes down and the Jr. College. All of a sudden I was the new model to Jennifer’s used car.

“Whatever” I roll my shoulders back and shake my head, I’ll deal with that later now I have an evening to plan.

 

*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*

 

I was just putting the finishing touches on the living room when I heard Jamie walk down the stairs. I grab her robe and meet her in the hall right in front of the room.

“Nope…. You Shall Not Pass!” I state blocking her way.

“Oh really and why is that” She says rolling her eyes at me.

“Well for one you are not properly attired” I said with a snotty accent and holding out her robe. She raises her eyebrow at me and crosses her arms over her chest.

“Just put the robe on so we can get started” I sigh and hand her the robe. She walks to the Landry room and takes off her clothes leaving them in the hamper and comes back wrapped tight in her robe. 

“Ok now can I go watch TV” she asks. I give a little smirk and take a step back extending my arm as if waving her in.

She stops dead after just a few steps and she sees all my hard work. Our once bland and otherwise boring room was now an Arabian paradise, like remember in glee when Kurt decorates his and Finns room well like that but more pillows.

“Holy… Tina what did you do” She turns to me and sees me holding on to two tubs of ice cream.

“Well I felt that a sister night was in order.” I smile and hand her one of the tubs of Ice cream, “Vanilla Chocolate Swirl.” I say with a little smirk.

“Tina I’m fine you didn’t need to do all this stuff. I mean didn’t you have a date planed with Connor”

“Yeah well I’m starting to think its time I kick him to the curb. I mean he is an amazing kisser and his body is so tempting …. I mean my god the things he can do with his hands … Oh and his ….” I’m cut off mid sentence by Jamie smacking me with a pillow.

“eww ok that’s all the info I need on him ok. There is such a thing as over share.” She says in disgust.

“Ok Ok look I’m just starting to need something that Connor can’t give me. I just wish I knew what the something was.” It was hard for me to admit this to my sister since she hasn’t really been a fan of Connor sense day one but I know she will always listen. “Hey no. this night is about pampering you not me wallowing in my growing sense of maturity.”

“Hey you said this was girls night and last time I checked you were a girl.” She says with a small smile.

“Yeah Yeah Yeah let’s just be all intelligent about it. Here you have a choice we can talk for hours and hours about how my love life is going or we can pop in one of these lovelies and eat our ice cream?” I say holding up our three favorite movies of all time, _The Fast and Furious, Buffy the Vampire Slayer,_ and last but not least _Teen Wolf_ , I mean there is just something about Michel J Fox.

“That’s a stupid question of course I pick Fast and Furious” She say’s grabbing the DVD out of my hand. She bends down to place the DVD in the CD player. Then we both set back and get comfortable. Just as the opening sequence starts Jamie turns to me and says in a very serious voice. “When you are ready I’m here. I’ll always be here.” I smile at her but decide to stay quiet as the movie starts.

It’s about half way through the second movie that the house phone rings. I push pause as Jamie go’s to pick up the phone. See we have this rule, when both parents are gone and it’s been more than a week we pick up the phone no matter what we’re doing. Normally it’s just them calling to check in to make sure we haven’t burned down the house. This time however I was starting to feel a sense of dread the longer Jamie is on the phone and as the time grew longer her face was getting whiter. I couldn’t stand not knowing what was going on so I picked myself free of the blankets and pillows and walked closer to Jamie.

“What happened” Jamie says with a forced calm question. She looks up at me as I sit down across from her. “Do we need to come down … My dad’s not here and ... Oh he was there did he say … Yeah ok thank you for calling, good bye.” She hangs up the phone with shaky hands and just sits there staring at it. The sense of dread I felt was starting to grow into a fool grown panic attack.

“Jamie…”I tried calling Jamie’s name but it just came out in a whisper, “Jamie” I say more loudly. Jamie looks up at me with the grimmest face I’ve ever seen her wear.

“Tina its … Its mom she’s dead.”


	3. Abandoned

It’s those damn birds. I swear their always around chirping their happy little songs. It’s funny; on a day like this you wouldn’t think anything was wrong. The sun is shining brightly high in the sky and the rays feel warm on my skin. There isn’t a cloud in the sky, and on the way here you could see kids playing in the street laughing and just having fun. If this was any other day I’d be at the beach with Jamie. However, this isn’t any other day. This day was the day we say goodbye to my mother.

I look back from the tree and the birds I’d been staring at to see the preacher still yammering on about life and death and how we are born of dirt and die to dirt or something like that. I have to admit I wasn’t really paying attention. We aren’t the church going type and well it’s nice that the funeral home provides the service it feels almost like lying. I look over at my sister through the corner of my eye to see how she’s holding up. Mom and Jamie were always a little closer then I was. In fact, I think my sister always got along better with both mom and dad. It doesn’t really bother me all that much since I have Jamie. I think if we were the type of sisters that fought all the time then maybe I would resent her but Jamie and I always did share a special type of bond.

I look past Jamie to our dad. He hasn’t talked since he came home; he locked himself in the bedroom and didn’t come out until now. To be honest, he’s been looking at me and Jamie very weirdly all day, first in the viewing room and now here at the cemetery. I guess he sensed that he was being watched because he looks over at me and for a moment I was scared of what I saw, such hate. He looks at me for a minute then Jamie and all of a sudden he’s standing up and rushing passed everyone not looking back once. After a few minutes of tense silence around the crowed Jamie looks over at the preacher.

“Please Continue.” She says in a soft voice. He nods and continues on.

 

*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*

 

The rest of the day seemed to go by fast, full of well-wishers and people who have known us our whole lives. Dad still hadn’t come back yet by the time it was time to go back home. Jamie just put her arm over me and led me to a waiting taxi. I look at her a little confused. She gives me a little smile.

“Once dad left I figured we would need a ride home just in case.” She sighs.

“It was good thinking” I smile at her.

“Tina when we go back home I want you to go straight up to bed ok.” She looks at me with a weird expression on her face.

“What why” I ask not understanding the request. She just sighs and puts her hand on my knee.

“Tina, Dad…..” she trails of with another deep sigh and looks down at her hands. “Dad has a little trouble dealing with a lot and when things get to stressed he drinks. I’ve tried to keep this from you. I don’t know if that was right or wrong but I never wanted you to see the man he can become after drinking.”

I look at her for a few more minutes than nod looking out the window. I didn’t know how to feel with that confession. It wasn’t the fact that our dad was a closet alcoholic it was the fact that Jamie had kept something from me. We haven’t kept things from each other since we were little kids afraid of the dark. I settle on feeling mad at myself instead. How self-absorbed have I been that I'd completely missed a major life problem like that. What else have I overlooked in my life?

"We’re here" The cab driver states as he pulls up the front drive. I shake my head and look back at Jamie to see her sitting stiffly look up at the house.

"I'm sorry; it looks like you've been looking after me a lot more then I realized"

Jamie turned away from the window and looked me in the eyes with a small smile. "No more than you would for me." She looks at the driver and gives him his fee.

I step from the cab and look up at the house that looks so cold. The only true warmth that this house ever gave was in the memories Jamie and I share. I wait until Jamie is behind me and we make our way into the house. The first thing I notice is the state of everything. Everything is thrown around or tossed on the floor. I look to Jamie and she just jerks her head to the stairs. I Nod and make my way to my room. Just as I close the door I can hear the shouts from below.

I look around my room trying to block out the noises coming from downstairs. Nothing has changed since this morning when I put on my outfit. My bed is still unmade and my books cover the floor. My wigs are scattered all over, some on the chair by the window or on the door to the bathroom. I take off my jacket and place it on the dresser then make my way to the bed. My eyes just won’t stay open anymore.  As much as I would like to say awake to be there for Jamie I start to feel my eyes close and soon nothing but the darkness of my dreams.

 

*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*(^o^)*

 

The next thing I’m aware of is the heat, and when I say heat I mean like flames dancing on my skin. I open my eyes but everything is dark and hazy. I try to move but it’s like I’m sinking in quick sand, my movements slow and heavy. Suddenly I feel as if I’m floating up. My body held in a tight embrace. I try to see who has me but all I can make out is shadow. That’s when the noise comes. At first it’s a crackling and hissing, then come screams and crying.

It was getting hotter and my skin felt like it was melting. The embrace that was once providing me comfort, even though my confusion started to hurt. The arms around me bruise my body. Then I was being pushed, pushed through something that was not meant to be pushed through. It was like trying to move through to unbendable forces. Then the presser was gone and I felt a cold wetness along my side. The noises from before growing even louder, the screams almost a constant wail. Then with what seemed like eternity the screams died and all that was left was the crackling and hissing. Time seemed to stand still in that moment.

I jerk awake and look around, I’m in my room sill in my funeral clothes. I blink the sleep from my eyes and sit up. I can remember bits of the dream but nothing tangent. It’s like trying to chase a cloud the closer I get the farther is seems. I look over to the window seat and find Jamie asleep; she was still in her clothes as well. Her head was cradled by her arms and her legs were pulled up to her chest. I get out of bed and make my way over to her. I lay my reading blanket over her and move on to the bathroom.

After taking my shower and trying to look half way decent I walk back in to my room just as Jamie is waking. I give her a small smile.

“So how did it go? Sorry for not waiting up for you, I tried.” Jamie grimiest a little and shook her head.

“Don’t worry I didn’t get to bed until early this morning.” She states calmly. I watch as she gets up and stretches a little. I look over at the bedside table to see that it's already past one in the afternoon.

"Man I didn't know how late it had gotten do you want to go down and see if Dad is feeling better.

"Okay, Tina just keep in mind the man that might be downstairs is sick and he's scared and tired and alone and right now he's acting out on everything and everyone." I nod my head and agree with her. In some ways I still don't know how to feel about dad and his drinking problem but having just lost my mother I really didn't want to risk losing a father to.

"Ok you're right I'm ready." Jamie just stares at me a little longer and nods her head. She opens the door and we make our way downstairs. We stop on the last step and just stare out at the place that not 24 hours ago we called home.

"0 my god Jamie, what happened.'' I just couldn't believe what I was seeing. Everything was gone. And when I say everything I mean everything, the furniture the TV even the plants. I look over at Jamie to see the same shock on her face I was sure was on mine.

"This was not.... How?"

"Maybe we were robbed." I Say with a little doubt and a bad feeling growing in the pit of my Stomach.

"Look around for anything. And Tina,....'' I look at her. "Be careful." I nod my head and move to the family room, Well Jamie moves to the dining room. As I walk down the hall It was scary to see the Home I grew up in become a deserted shell. I reach the living room and find the same this as the family room; everything gone, every picture and every knickknack. I walk to the fire place once I realize that the ambers still appear warm. I kneel down and see pieces of what looks like an assortment of pictures and papers. The pictures look like they might be of us as a family. I couldn't make out any of the pictures. I just look at the burning embers tears welling in my eyes. As the dying embers continue to burn the photo's I start to hear a ringing in my ears. As the picture I'd been watching crumbles to ash I swear I could hear a scream.

"TINA" I jump as I feel a hand grab my arm and I stand up fast and nearly take out Jamie as I crash into her on my way up.

"God..." I put my hand to my chest a take a deep breath. "Jamie don’t do that"

"Do what I've called your name like five times." She looks at me with concern in her eyes and want looks like sadness.

"What is it Jamie" Jamie drops her arm from me and looks away.

"The Dining room and Kitchen where just like everywhere else completely bare...." She looks down at a letters in her hand and hands it to me. "….Except this."

I look down at the papers in her hand then reach out for it. I knew at once what it was as I unfolded the letters. I look up at her with confusion and panic.

"What the hell is this?" I say as I sake the papers.

"It's emancipation papers."

"Yeah I get that but what does....." I look back at the pages of paper that have just turned my life upside down.

"It means that Dad left...Were on our own"

"No it means we've been abandoned." I say with tears in my eyes. I shake my head at her and everything is just too much. I shove the papers back at her and run back up stairs to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank Stephanied473 for giving me the hope that at least one more person outside of me and my best friend like this story. Thank you for your comments.


	4. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update soon

I am so sorry for the long delay on my next post. I will gladly start posting this weekend. To those who have stuck with me thank you so much. Life can throw you curve balls and throw you off course.

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope that this was enjoyable. Please if you have any comments feel free to. I like all kinds, yes even the flames. Since it means you had to read the story even for a little. :)


End file.
